Defining Sexism
by Valeriasg1
Summary: So, if I kissed you now…SGA x SG1 crossover, Elizabeth xVala, mentions of John x Elizabeth and Daniel x Vala


Beta: My wonderful Ky

⌠Not exactly my idea of luxurious, but it▓s at least four times the size of my room at the SGC.■ Vala Mal Doran ignored the small couch near the entrance and flopped right on the standard twin bed. With her boots on.

Elizabeth cringed as the doors to her quarters closed behind her with a quiet whoosh. Daniel was busy with the expedition▓s linguistics team, searching through the database for anything that could help their fight against the Ori, and with the rest of SG1 aboard the Odyssey, she was the only one left that could keep an eye on the overly exuberant alien woman.

⌠And great view. I bet everyone around here is jealous of this little place of yours.■ Vala rolled over and stared at the skyline of steel and glass towers outside.

Elizabeth followed the woman▓s eyes to the window and the shadow of a proud smile took shape on her lips. ⌠That▓s leader▓s privilege. It▓s not like I get to spend much time in here, though.■ She checked her PDA for new messages and placed it on her desk when she found none.

⌠You▓re just like Daniel; all work and no fun.■ She twisted her torso to look at Elizabeth and winked. She brought her arms above her head and stretched lightly, her breasts pushing against the tight fabric of the t-shirt. Elizabeth looked away. ⌠There ihas/i to be something fun to do in such a great place,■ she propped her head upon her hand and grinned cockily, ⌠care to show me?■

Elizabeth sighed patiently and leaned her hip against her desk. ⌠Well, running a city and fighting a war doesn▓t leave much time for┘■ she hesitated a little on the word, ⌠┘fun. I▓m afraid I don▓t have time to take you on a tour, I▓m sorry.■ She offered Vala an apologetic smile and watched as she dropped her head back on the pillow, dark hair splaying over the comforter, and scrubbed her face warily with a hand.

In the silence of the room, Elizabeth could make out her whispered ▒boring▓.

⌠I hope you don▓t mind my question, but why are you staying on Earth if you find our ways so dull and unexciting?■ Her voice didn▓t betray her irritation at the young alien, or at least, she hoped it didn▓t.

⌠I have a daughter who▓s planning to take over the galaxy at the helm of an entire Ori fleet.■ She replied matter-of-factly. ⌠I couldn▓t ignore that and go back to my old life.■ She looked straight at Elizabeth. ⌠I▓m not the coward you think I am.■

iOh./i That was unexpected. What she knew about the Ori she had learned from various debriefings during her short time on Earth a few months earlier, and Vala, well┘they had exchanged brief glances and polite greetings when they crossed each other in the corridors, but they▓d never had a ▒real▓ conversation. Although one night, over a cup of coffee and a shared muffin in the commissary, Daniel had laughed and told her Vala had been asking him questions about her. The subject was never brought up again, but she did smile wider at the alien the following time she ran into her on her way to see the general.

⌠I never thought you one. And I apologize if I caused you any discomfort with my question, I didn▓t know┘■

Vala dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. ⌠It▓s okay. Then, I rather like your fair planet. It▓s a bit too sexist, if anything, but┘■

⌠I▓m sorry, what do you mean by sexist?■

Vala shrugged lightly. ⌠Well, take your Colonel Sheppard for example. He doesn▓t act much differently than I do. Yet, he▓s respected by his peers and subordinates, people enjoy spending time with him. Your society considers him cool, while it has other words for women who don▓t┘stick to its narrow-minded rules. People here barely tolerate me.■

Elizabeth pondered her words for a moment, mentally comparing her military commander and the woman sitting in front of her her. She had stuck to the rules for all her life, but she remembered resenting the extra freedom men always seemed to enjoy in every circumstance, be it personal or professional. ⌠You know what, you▓re right.■ She snorted, shaking her head.

Vala grinned and patted the empty space beside her on the bed, inviting Elizabeth to join her. ⌠I knew I▓d like you.■

Elizabeth lost her smile, her brows narrowing. ⌠Why don▓t you tell him?■

Vala blinked. ⌠Who?■

⌠Daniel. Tell him how you feel.■ She sat down next her, their shoulders and knees brushing lightly as she did so.

At the mention of the archaeologist▓s name, Vala huffed and made quite a show of rolling her eyes. ⌠Believe me, I▓ve told him already, and if he hasn▓t got the message yet, then┘■

⌠Tell him what he wants to hear. Speak to him in his own language.■

Vala grinned only half-seriously and her voice lowered to just above a whisper. ⌠Has Colonel Sheppard tried that already?■

Her smile was embarrassed that time, and Elizabeth was suddenly fascinated by her own hands. ⌠I think he▓s still trying to understand if he wants to use that language or not.■

⌠Maybe he▓s afraid that it won▓t be enough.■

She tilted her head to the side as he looked at Vala. She had struck her as a woman that knew what she wanted and that didn▓t accept any compromise, and this sudden vulnerability surprised her, especially since they were basically strangers.

If that wasn▓t the reason itself that had pushed them to talk this openly in the first place. Her position didn▓t allow her to indulge in confidences with any of her subordinates, and she figured Vala mustn▓t have any real friends at the SGC, either. ⌠If you spoke to him like you just did to me, he wouldn▓t reject you.■

⌠What makes you say that?■

⌠I know I wouldn▓t.■

She saw her throat work as Vala swallowed. ⌠You wouldn▓t?■

⌠No.■

⌠So, if I kissed you now┘■ She closed in a little, and Elizabeth could feel her warm breath at the corner of her mouth.

She licked her lips. ⌠I wouldn▓t mind, yes.■

⌠Good.■

The kiss was tentative at first, their necks craned uncomfortably as they searched for the perfect angle. Vala tasted of Athosian herbal tea and the cookie dough that had disappeared from the kitchen hours early, and some unidentifiable lip gloss flavour. She didn▓t resist her gentle pressure and parted her lips, allowing their tongues to meet and start a lazy dance.

Her hand reached out blindly, fumbling until she found the hem of Vala▓s shirt and slipped underneath. She cupped a breast through the thin fabric of her bra, rubbed the nipple with tiny circles of her thumb until it pebbled under her touch, and a moan escaped the other woman▓s lips.

Next thing she knew, Vala▓s mouth was trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat and, shirts long forgotten, their fingers were working fast on each other▓s pants.

A voice, that had nothing to do with Vala▓s whispered encouragements or small guttural sounds that made the heat between her legs flare, was now crackling insistently in her ear.

She pushed Vala away, albeit reluctantly, and tapped her earpiece. ⌠Yes, Daniel?■ She knew she must have sounded rather breathless, but she could blame this on having to chase his team mate all around Atlantis. Said team mate▓s ears pricked up when she heard Daniel▓s name and she leaned over, nipping lightly at Elizabeth▓s lobe as she listened to their conversation.

⌠I can assure you she behaved perfectly.■ A smile tugged at Elizabeth▓s lips as she said that, and a rush of warm air washed over her ear as Vala laughed quietly against her skin. ⌠We▓ll meet you in the holochamber in five. Weir out.■ She tapped her earpiece again, effectively terminating the conversation, and turned her head to kiss Vala lightly on the lips. ⌠They might be on to something, we▓d better head there.■

⌠I hate being interrupted.■ Vala picked up her rumpled shirt from the floor.

⌠No fussing.■ She squeezed her shoulder and stepped away from the bed to check her appearance in the mirror before she presented herself to her co-workers.

Her shirt was creased where Vala had grabbed and yanked it over her head and her lips were swollen from the kisses, but, overall, she looked presentable. She tucked a few rebel curls behind her hair and grabbed her PDA on the way to the door. The other woman▓s voice stopped her before she could leave the room.

⌠We won▓t have time to continue this afterwards, right?■

Elizabeth looked back at her over her shoulder. ⌠Probably not.■

⌠That man is impossible, he won▓t let me sleep with him, or, apparently, with anybody else.■

Elizabeth smirked in amusement. Jackson▓s timing was almost as bad as Mckay▓s. 


End file.
